Mending Ties: The Missing Scene
by slythatheart
Summary: No Strings verse, the missing scene from the end of Mending Ties.


**A/N: The missing scene from the end of Mending Ties. This one is from Dave's POV and I'm really sorry if this sucks (though there's very little actual sucking going on). It's very different to the smut scenes I normally write - so many feels! The stories in this 'verse are posted as complete unless they are specifically marked otherwise, so if you want to get Alerts for updates, use the Author Alert feature. Please review!**

* * *

**Mending Ties: Missing Scene**

Dave was lying on his back with Sebastian relaxed over his chest. They had been taking their time kissing slowly, affectionately. It felt comfortable instead of urgent to Dave, even though he was hard against the sharp angle of Sebastian's hip. Part of him wanted to move further but he chose not to, happy to just enjoy the moment until he felt a change in Sebastian's mood.

"You know," Sebastian commented, smirking at him as he began biting along Dave's jaw to his neck, "make up sex is traditional." Before Dave could reply, Sebastian had moved lower and latched his mouth onto Dave's collarbone, teeth and tongue hot and insistent on his skin. "It's almost required."

Dave let out a small laugh at his boyfriend's words. He slid his hands down Sebastian's back until he could burrow fingers under the waistband of his pants. "I thought we were forgetting about the break up?" Dave joked, following his words quickly by clearing his throat in the face of Sebastian's glare. He should probably just play along, he decided, and tried to look as innocent as he could. "Tradition, you said?" he replied, rocking his hips up against firm abs. He pushed his thigh between Sebastian's and slid it further, until it was rubbing against Sebastian's hardened cock through his pants.

"Yeah. It is. We should definitely do that." Sebastian was groaning and Dave could feel fingers digging roughly into his shoulders. It was tempting to keep going exactly as they were, to let themselves push and drag and rub until it was enough, but Dave had other plans.

He cupped his hands on Sebastian's hips, used his strength to move his boyfriend until Sebastian was hovering over him, lips almost touching his. "Traditions are important," Dave agreed before tilting up until he could feel Sebastian's mouth sealed on his own.

Sebastian's tongue was probing but somehow undemanding. It was hot – it was _always_ hot when Sebastian kissed him – but even though Dave knew he'd always feel that sharp surge of desire for his boyfriend, something had changed.

Eventually, they broke the kiss. Sebastian nipped at his lips with a teasing look then sat up, straddling Dave's hips before sliding warm hands under his shirt. Wandering fingers ran along Dave's skin to rest just above his navel and he shivered pleasantly at the touch.

"This is…it feels different, doesn't it?" Sebastian asked. He looked comfortable but Dave could see a hint of something, uncertainty maybe, in his eyes. "But…good, right?"

It was true. Things felt different, emotionally, for Dave and apparently for Sebastian as well. Dave had long felt somewhere off balance between how much he _wanted_ Sebastian and how much he _cared_ for him, like he didn't know how to do both without somehow losing everything. That could have been part of their problem; they'd started so intensely – one night of heat and sex – then tried to counter it with friendship and trust. But looking back, Dave wondered if that had been a problem once they'd started dating; if he had been bouncing back and forth between the two extremes instead of finding a middle ground. Had he been thinking of Sebastian as his friend and as his lover as though the two couldn't be the same thing?

He wasn't sure whether he'd thought they couldn't be the same, or he'd thought that _Sebastian_ thought they couldn't be the same. But maybe that didn't matter anymore.

"Definitely good," Dave agreed. He smiled at Sebastian with as much reassurance as he could muster, feeling relieved when Sebastian's gaze changed to a more confident one.

The last twenty-four hours had been painful and confronting, but Dave figured they'd been important too, because he felt properly balanced instead of unsteady. He wasn't going to pretend that their issues had disappeared, but he wasn't so worried anymore, either. Something in him had relaxed knowing that Sebastian shared his feelings and he understood, finally, that the different sides of their relationship weren't separate at all – they would fit together perfectly as long as Dave and Sebastian let them.

_Definitely good_.

Dave raised his hands from where they'd been rubbing along Sebastian's thighs to push his boyfriend's shirt up his torso encouragingly. He only caught a quick glimpse of toned abs, because instead of pulling the fabric off, Sebastian allowed it to fall back into place with a chuckle.

"If you're going to take my clothes off, Growly," Sebastian teased with one eyebrow raised, drawing his shirt hem up a little with one finger to give Dave another peek, "you should do it properly."

The challenge was playful but clear and Dave met it happily. He sat up quickly, brushing Sebastian's hands aside to replace them with his own, dragging the shirt up over Sebastian's shoulders and head, leaving his body bare from the waist up.

He dropped his mouth to taste as much skin as he could reach; nuzzling and mouthing at Sebastian's neck, shoulders and upper chest while his hands roamed freely. Sebastian made an impatient noise and Dave broke away, realizing that his boyfriend had been trying unsuccessfully to pull Dave's top off as well.

"If you're going to take my clothes off, _Seb_, you should do it properly," Dave joked, mimicking Sebastian's earlier words. Sebastian rolled his eyes but was obviously amused as he stripped Dave of his shirt.

"Hmm," Sebastian hummed as he ran his fingers through the scattering of hair along Dave's chest, gently tugging on it in a way that made Dave's skin tingle. Dave groaned as Sebastian leaned in and caught a nipple between his teeth, biting down gently before mouthing his way up Dave's chest and neck. Suddenly Dave's earlobe was engulfed in wet heat. He shivered with pleasure as Sebastian licked along the shell of his ear and murmured suggestively, "Don't worry. I have _every_ intention of doing this properly."

Dave growled, responding automatically to Sebastian's words. He gripped his boyfriend's hips tightly and twisted, directing them both until Sebastian was flat on his back under Dave.

Sebastian had obviously been caught by surprise at the movement; he let out a startled yelp that ended in a gasping laugh. He reached to pull Dave down for another kiss and Dave let himself be dragged in. He sunk into the kiss and took a brief moment to enjoy it before he pulled away to look over Sebastian with a grin.

Lithe muscles clenched under Dave's hand as he ran it down Sebastian's smooth torso, starting at his shoulder, trailing until he felt Sebastian's left nipple harden under his fingertips. Dave grinned when he met his boyfriend's bright eyes and traced the outline of Sebastian's abs, shifting back until he was settled comfortably between Sebastian's thighs, mouth working along the well-defined hipbones he loved so much.

He must have gotten distracted; he had a problem with zoning out a little when faced with the jutting V of Sebastian's hips. The lines were pronounced and always tempted Dave; he loved to spend time touching and kissing and biting them. He often found himself drawn into what he was doing until Sebastian got impatient – the same way he was becoming at that moment, hands fumbling between them to undo his fly. Dave grinned, unable to resist one last kiss to the left line before he moved back further and helped Sebastian wriggle out of his slacks and underwear.

Sometimes Dave found himself in awe of Sebastian's attractiveness. Even as he let his hand slide up Sebastian's inner thigh to brush against his heavy balls, to cup and roll them in his palm, Dave wondered if he'd ever get used to the long, lean contours of his boyfriend's body; to his charming eyes and his wicked smile; to the way Sebastian's torso was naturally smooth and sleek. He hoped he wouldn't.

Sebastian's breath was deep and slow as Dave curled his fist around Sebastian's dick, stroking it leisurely. Now that Sebastian was being touched he looked calm, but eager – his reddened cheeks and rock hard cock showed Dave exactly how turned on he was, but he wasn't pushing, wasn't demanding. It was completely unlike Sebastian to just relax during sex and let Dave take care of him. His eyes were soft and his mouth was curved into a gentle and honest smile, as though for once he was perfectly happy to just enjoy, like he knew without a shadow of a doubt that they'd get there and it didn't matter how long that took. Like he trusted Dave to give him what he needed without asking.

It was a heady feeling for Dave.

He dropped back to his elbows and pressed a kiss to the base of Sebastian's length before dragging his tongue slowly along the vein on its underside. Sebastian's cock was hard and heavy, flushed rosy at the head and shining wetly where Dave had licked. He let his tongue dart out to taste the tip, rolling the salty flavor in his mouth until it faded. He let a breath out on the newly damp head and the shaft twitched slightly; out of the corner of his eye Dave could see Sebastian flexing his hand as though trying to keep himself in control.

Dave smiled softly at Sebastian's uncharacteristic show of restraint. For a moment he thought about drawing it out – teasing and tormenting until his boyfriend couldn't hold back any longer – but somehow Dave thought that would break the mood that had settled over them. The heat that normally sparked between them had calmed into a shared warmth; something driven more by feeling than desire.

He wanted to embrace that rather than let it disappear.

Dave drew the head of Sebastian's cock into his mouth, sucking it gently and swirling his tongue around the slit. Sebastian made a low noise, somewhere halfway between a gasp and a moan. He kept his eyes on Sebastian as he slowly took more into his mouth and focused on the way Sebastian's eyes had fallen closed as his eyelashes fluttered, on the way his mouth had parted just slightly, on the way his tongue peeked out to wet his lips as he squirmed. He always enjoyed watching Sebastian, he was sexy and responsive and there was nothing that turned Dave on more than him. But this was appealing in a way that Dave had never experienced before. It was stimulating on so many levels – Dave finally understood what people meant when they called something erotic.

He kept working the hard flesh in his mouth, bobbing his head and pressing with his tongue. He wanted to touch every part of Sebastian; his hands were exploring, sliding back and forth across the soft skin of Sebastian's inner thighs; tracing the sharp lines of his hips, squeezing the firm muscles of his ass, cupping his warm and weighty sack. He dragged his thumb slowly along Sebastian's perineum to brush his entrance and Sebastian groaned.

"Yes," he hissed, "God, that's good." Dave hummed an acknowledgement around Sebastian and grinned as well as he could when lean but strong thighs clenched in response. "Mmm…I can't wait to have you inside me, Growly."

Sebastian's words sent a frisson of heat through Dave, but he had been planning something else. He'd been thinking about it for a while, but had never had quite enough courage to think he could go through with it. It felt like the right time, finally.

Pulling back, Dave cleared his throat and let his hands slide to Sebastian's hips, his thumbs rubbing the warm skin nervously.

"Actually," he began, hoping he didn't sound as awkward as he felt, "I was thinking, maybe – I mean, only if you want to as well – we could try the other way. I mean…you in me."

Sebastian blinked up at him and for a moment Dave couldn't decipher the expression on his face. It made him fight the urge to squirm while Sebastian studied him thoughtfully.

"You want that?" Sebastian eventually asked. The surprise in his tone was only half-hidden. "You know you don't have to, right?"

He sounded worried about Dave, which was so typical of Sebastian that Dave's breath caught. Almost no one believed Sebastian could be considerate – it was their loss.

"Yeah," Dave answered, "I know. I'm not just…" he paused, trying to decide the best way to explain. "I've been thinking about it. For ages."

"You never mentioned it before," Sebastian commented carefully.

Dave couldn't tell if Sebastian was doubtful or just curious, but he felt the urge to explain. Not just because they'd promised to talk to each other more, but also because he had the feeling that Sebastian wasn't sure Dave really wanted what he was suggesting. "I know. It's sort of dumb. I just—I wasn't ready before."

"That's not dumb, Growly," Sebastian replied, "that's normal."

"Okay, dumb isn't really the right word," he agreed, "I just…I don't know. It seems silly now but I was really nervous about it, even though you really like it so it can't be bad, right? I think I was just scared but I feel silly about that now because I don't even know what was scary about it."

Sebastian looked considerate as he pulled himself up into a sitting position. "I do really like it," he admitted, then shrugged, "but a lot of people don't. It's a personal thing, Growly, and if you never want to do it, I would be okay with that. You need to know that."

"I…yeah, I do. I know. That's why I didn't say anything before. I wasn't ready. But I am now, I think. To try, at least."

After a brief silence where Sebastian wasn't even trying to hide how thoroughly he was studying Dave, as though looking for the slightest shred of doubt, Sebastian's mouth twitched just a little into a tiny smile. Dave recognized it easily – it was the way Sebastian smiled when he was trying not to look too excited. (_'It makes me look like an idiot,'_ Sebastian had once claimed.) Whenever Dave saw it, he couldn't help beaming in response. This time was no different.

"Well, if you're sure—" Sebastian said, sounding calm despite how Dave could tell that he wasn't, "—_completely_ sure, then I'd really love that. As long as you promise you'll tell me if you want to stop."

"I promise. And I definitely want to try this." He did – he _really_ did – but he was anxious, too. And he didn't think he was doing a very good job of hiding it, if the way Sebastian was looking at him was anything to go by. Dave got the distinct impression that Sebastian wanted to cuddle the worries out of him. "Seb? Why are you looking at me like you want to pet me?"

Sebastian let out a sharp laugh. His eyes were sparking; he was gorgeous.

"I'm not!" he protested, still amused. "You just look really nervous and it's incredibly cute." Dave frowned and Sebastian shook his head. "I don't mean that to sound condescending. It's just…you have this look on your face like you're excited but scared, like a kid about to ride his first rollercoaster. And it's—you're adorable. You don't even know you're doing it, but you're making me not know whether to hug you or take your pants off and I swear to God, Dave, you are fucking perfect." He paused. "Come to think of it, that rollercoaster analogy was pretty accurate."

"Seb!" Dave wanted to scold Sebastian for ruining the moment, but nothing felt ruined, even with Sebastian's dirty joke. He cupped the nape of Sebastian's neck and pulled him forward until their foreheads were pressed together. "I'm not perfect."

"You make my stomach flip. You make my heart race. You make me want to _hug_. That's not a thing I ever wanted before I met you, Growly. Trust me – you're perfect. You're perfect for me."

Dave didn't trust his voice after hearing those words. He felt so cherished, and at the same time, so silly that he'd doubted how Sebastian felt about him. He leaned in and Sebastian met him halfway, warm lips on his and slim fingers tracing his hairline. He drew back just enough to speak, smiling at the way Sebastian's breath tickled at his skin. "I love you so much, Seb."

Green eyes met his, and Dave felt the words across his lips more than he heard them. "I love you, too." They were kissing again; Sebastian's tongue was coaxing his to respond, slipping and curling and twisting. When they parted, Dave was surprised to find Sebastian had somehow maneuvered him onto his back and had halfway pulled off Dave's boxers. "I want this to be just right for you, Growly. I'm going to make you feel so good."

"I know. I trust you."

Sebastian made a low noise. He sounded pleased and Dave smiled as Sebastian tugged Dave's boxers off completely then dropped them on the floor. He was so glad he'd finally suggested this. Whatever had been holding him back before was gone; some small knot of tension he hadn't been able to pinpoint had eased and although he was nervous, he was excited as well.

Light fingers traced along his thighs, swirling patterns on the skin. It felt nice; intimate. Sebastian had a soft look to his face, like he wanted to take his time to just touch and feel and enjoy. It would have been soothing, Dave suspected, if his heart wasn't leaping just from the idea of where it was headed.

He tried to relax, despite how quickly his heart was thumping. He wasn't sure if it was from nerves or from arousal, both probably, considering how hard he was. When Sebastian's hands finally moved from his legs to brush his cock and balls, Dave whined – an honest-to-God _whine_ that he'd be embarrassed about if he wasn't so focused on what was happening. Sebastian let out a soft chuckle. If it didn't sound so stupidly affectionate Dave probably would have blushed.

"You need to chill out, babe. We're not doing anything right now we haven't done before."

"Not _yet._"

"Just breathe and enjoy," Sebastian coaxed, settling himself between Dave's legs and drawing one of Dave's balls into the heat of his mouth.

"Jesus," Dave moaned, twisting his fingers through Sebastian's hair. His toes were curling and tendrils of need were snaking through him, "that's easy for you to say."

He could _feel_ Sebastian smirking around him, the jerk.

Sebastian was _his_ jerk, though. His jerk – who was never _really_ a jerk to Dave, not anymore – who he loved and who loved him back.

Cool air tickled his wet skin as Sebastian stopped what he was doing to move lower. Dave tensed, but lifted his hips for Sebastian to slide a pillow under them and let his legs shift at Sebastian's urging, until his knees were bent and he felt completely exposed.

"Maybe this will help you relax."

_Holy shit_.

That was Sebastian's tongue.

Why he was surprised, Dave had no idea. He'd done this to Sebastian quite a few times already and he knew his boyfriend loved it. But knowing it must feel good was _worlds_ away from actually feeling it himself. It had only been quick, a single slippery touch against his entrance, but it forced the breath from his lungs and shot sparks along his spine.

Sebastian was wrong – he _had_ to be – because there was no way this was going to help him relax, not when he needed to come so badly.

"Seb, _fuck_." He didn't even care how ragged his voice sounded.

"Shh, I've got you," Sebastian whispered, nipping at his leg carefully.

"S'too much."

"You'll be fine now that you know what to expect," Sebastian assured him, stroking a finger gently along Dave's hole – and _fuck_ that felt good, too. "You were just surprised. Breathe through it."

Dave nodded, despite the fact that Sebastian's suggestion seemed next to impossible. He focused on his breathing, on his heart beating, on Sebastian's thumb rubbing reassuringly along the skin of his inner thigh. He focused on anything that wasn't the way Sebastian had dropped his lips back to Dave's sensitive rim and began licking and mouthing more passionately, this time not stopping when Dave reacted.

Eventually Dave adapted, just as Sebastian had said he would, although Dave still didn't know _how_. The pleasure stopped stabbing him sharply and started rolling into him in waves. It was still intense, but to Dave's relief, not as shockingly so.

Despite his doubts the nervousness was melting out of him, replaced with that same warmth and need he'd felt earlier. Even though Sebastian's tongue was hot and when he stopped to think about it, kind of dirty on him and _Christ_ – _in_ him – something about the way Sebastian's hand cupped his leg, the way his thumb kept stroking and the way he would pause to kiss the delicate skin beside Dave's entrance, made him feel treasured. He hadn't even realized he could feel that way while engaged in something so utterly _filthy_, but he did.

His breathing evened and his heart, while still pounding in his chest, eased enough that he was no longer worried about it beating right out of him.

By the time Sebastian slipped a finger in him, Dave's whole body was thrumming. He was suddenly grateful that Sebastian had spent so much time trying to relax him, because even though he'd calmed a lot it still hurt. It wasn't terrible, just a slight burning feeling, but it was enough to dampen some of the need that had been building. He could only imagine how it would have felt without Sebastian's diligent foreplay – much more painful, he was sure – and Dave thought maybe he would have stopped.

But Sebastian _had_ been patient and careful, and although it was a bit uncomfortable, it felt sort of good, too. Enough that Dave was certain he wanted to keep going. Sebastian had his tongue and a finger pressing in and twisting, and despite the overwhelming start, Sebastian's tongue in him was fast becoming one of Dave's favorite things.

The burn faded, which was a relief to Dave – a short lived one, though. Sebastian pulled back with one final swipe of his tongue and leaned over to fish the lube out of Dave's beside drawer. And okay, the rimming had been _awesome_, and even the finger had been sort of okay when Sebastian's tongue was driving him to distraction, but this was going to be different, he knew.

He watched and tried not to let himself get nervous again – God knew _that_ wouldn't help – while Sebastian slicked up his fingers. He didn't push right in, which Dave was grateful for; instead he went back to stroking and teasing. Sebastian must have noticed when Dave tensed back up, because he waited until Dave relaxed again before he slipped his finger back inside.

And okay, Dave had been right, it was definitely different. But it was a _good_ kind of different that he hadn't been expecting. The lube made everything easier, which he'd of course _known _it would, somewhere in the logical part of his brain, but for some reason he'd thought the pain would be back. It wasn't – there was no burn, no ache, just the feel of his boyfriend touching him so intimately and so patiently, like they had all the time in the world and Dave was worth the effort. Sebastian's face was caught somewhere between concentration and wonder, like he'd never expected to be in this position with Dave and couldn't bear the thought of messing it up, and that alone was some kind of ridiculous turn on for Dave.

Sebastian had been a master at making Dave feel special, but the way he'd been touching him was something else altogether.

When he eased a second finger in, the burn came back. It was worse than before, but only lasted for a second before Sebastian grinned smugly at him and Dave felt honest-to-God _fireworks_. It felt like lightning had traveled along his cock and was gathering at the head, sparking and building and holy _fuck_ he'd never felt anything like it before. He groaned and shifted, not even sure whether he was trying to get more or less, if he wanted it to stop or go on forever. It was only a few seconds before it was just on the wrong side of too much and he winced. Sebastian's fingers shifted immediately. It felt almost better that way, still good but not the kind of white hot pleasure than was almost indistinct from pain. The burn was still there but it was so background to the sharp stabs of heat and electricity he'd just felt that he barely even acknowledged it. He was breathing heavily again, hard and fast, and his dick was rock hard – harder than he _ever_ remembered it being before.

"Fuck you're really sensitive," Sebastian murmured, awe coloring his tone as he leaned down to lick at a nipple then drop a kiss to Dave's mouth. "It's…Jesus it's so sexy to see you like this."

Dave arched up and cupped his hand to the back of his boyfriend's neck, drawing Sebastian's mouth back to his to kiss him properly. He loved kissing him slowly; exploring Sebastian's mouth and feeling Sebastian do the same to him. There was something so personal about it, especially when they took their time. By the time their mouths parted, the burn in Dave's ass was long gone, even though he could feel Sebastian's fingers scissoring and snaking inside him.

"I think I'm ready," he offered and Sebastian nodded.

"I think so, too. You still want to do this?"

"Seb, my dick feels like it could drill a hole in cement. I'm pretty sure that's a yes."

"Yeah, okay," Sebastian retorted, rolling his eyes jokingly. He made a move to reach back into the bedside drawer then swore.

"What's wrong?"

"Despite what the Declaration of Independence would have us believe, _not _all men are created equal."

Dave frowned, confused, until Sebastian's comment and what he'd been looking for clicked in his head. "Oh! I uh…look behind my ones. In the back."

Sebastian dug into the drawer and found the box Dave had put in there a few weeks earlier. He ripped it open, tore a foil packet off the strip inside and held it up with a raised eyebrow.

"So when you said you have been thinking about this…" Sebastian smirked at him, smugly. Dave could feel himself start to blush and fidget even though he knew he had no reason to be embarrassed. Typical.

"Don't be like that, Growly," Sebastian added, although his eyes were still sparkling with well-natured teasing. "It's a good thing, you know. That you thought about it enough to be prepared."

"I know." He pushed his embarrassment aside as best he could and wrapped one leg around Sebastian's thigh to show he was ready. He watched as Sebastian put the condom on and lubed himself up.

Sebastian lowered himself against Dave for a gentle kiss, his slick cock gliding along Dave's as he shifted. Dave groaned into Sebastian's mouth at the feeling, his dick almost aching as his hands gripped Sebastian's hips and he rocked up into them. The slippery movements on him drove away his nerves and lingering awkwardness until he pulled out of the kiss to speak.

"I want you."

He buried his face into Sebastian's neck, licking and biting at the salty skin. He felt Sebastian's mouth against his temple, wet and almost more suction than kiss. "You should probably turn over. It's more comfortable for the first time."

Dave shook his head. "I don't care. I want to see you."

He could feel Sebastian's smile against his skin. It didn't matter to Dave if it would be easier for him on his stomach or his hands and knees; he needed to be able to see Sebastian, to watch him, to kiss him.

When Sebastian shifted back, he repositioned Dave's hips and thighs to settle securely between them. Dave ignored the twist of unease he felt to focus on the larger part of him that really wanted this, and on the knowledge that Sebastian would make sure it was good for him. He didn't need to be scared just because it was new, he reminded himself.

Two fingers probed at him again, sliding in and scissoring carefully before withdrawing, and Dave was once more struck by Sebastian's concern. Even after all of the care and preparation he'd already given Dave, he was still making extra effort to be sure Dave was ready.

Sebastian pressed into him so slowly and carefully that Dave was overwhelmed. Sebastian loved him, cherished him, and that knowledge was enough to counter the almost-painful stretch. Once Sebastian was buried to the hilt, he stopped completely. His eyes were shut tight and Dave could see the tension throughout Sebastian's body. He was fighting his own need to move, and instead giving Dave time to adjust. Dave's heart squeezed in his chest and he swallowed around the sudden lump in his throat. The burn was already fading but Dave didn't think he could speak, so he simply wrapped his legs around Sebastian's waist in encouragement.

Coils of heat worked through Dave as Sebastian groaned above him, taking the hint and beginning to move. His thrusts were slow and shallow at first, though they became deeper when Dave started to respond, rocking his hips. It felt good, better than Dave had expected for his first time, and he didn't even try to hold back his moans.

Without warning Sebastian changed his angle. Scorching bolts of electricity charged throughout Dave's body; up his spine, down his legs, along his cock. His hips rocketed up against his will and he cried out loudly.

"Oh _shit_," he croaked and Sebastian immediately stilled then shifted again.

"Too much?" he asked, and Dave nodded, relieved when Sebastian resumed his original movements and the too-strong blaze faded back into the slower-growing sensation that Dave enjoyed. "Too much, as in, 'I want that sometimes but too often will kill me'? Or too much, like, 'please don't ever do that again'?"

"I…_oh_…" Dave gasped and rolled his hips with Sebastian, "th—the first one."

"Got it," Sebastian smirked. He leaned his body flush against Dave's but didn't allow his hips to still. The new position had Dave's cock sliding and rubbing on Sebastian's stomach, the head wet from his own leaking pre-come.

_Christ_.

Sebastian burrowed his arms under Dave's shoulders, pulling him into a hot, sweat-slick embrace. It felt closer, more intimate, than anything Dave had felt before and he melted into it, palming Sebastian's back and shoulders as their cheeks pressed together.

"One day, Growly," Sebastian whispered into his ear with a nip to the shell, "I want to explore just how sensitive you are. I want to see how much you can take if we work you up to it."

Dave shivered at the thought – it was both hot and intimidating at the same time. His body had been screaming from just a few brushes to his prostate, but he couldn't deny that the idea of testing his limits, of Sebastian pushing his boundaries until he fell apart, appealed to him on a basic, primal level.

Picturing it made him desperate and drove a low, long growl from him as he tensed his legs around Sebastian, driving him in deeper. Sebastian reacted immediately, holding Dave even tighter and pressing their bodies even closer as he caught Dave's lips. His legs were beginning to ache, but he couldn't bring himself to care, because the increased friction on his dick made Dave gasp and Sebastian took advantage, licking into his mouth deeply. It was intense. Dave could feel himself sinking into the sensations as he responded to the kiss, sliding his tongue along and around Sebastian's to explore and devour. He was so turned on, and not just physically. He knew his release was building but at the same time he almost didn't want it to arrive and put an end to the intimacy and feeling of connection they were sharing.

He couldn't hold back forever, despite his best efforts. It didn't take long before he was on the edge – he hadn't been able to suppress it; not with the way Sebastian was thrusting into him, long, deep, and steady; with the way his cock was being trapped and rubbed between them.

Dave was so close – _so close _– he could feel his need climbing and his heart thumping violently. His movements were faltering and his muscles were shaky. Sebastian pulled away from the kiss and Dave tried unsuccessfully to pull him back in, a distressed noise echoing from him.

"You're close," Sebastian moaned.

It was a question, not a statement, but Dave nodded anyway. "_Ye—_"

He broke off into a long sobbing _howl_ when Sebastian lifted up, bracing his hands on the bed and tilted his hips, rubbing along Dave's spot in one long, deliberate movement and wrenching Dave's orgasm from him. His skin was sparking; his vision was blurring; he could hardly even breathe. It seemed to last forever – he'd never come so hard and for so long.

When he finally came back to himself, his whole body felt like jelly. His legs were wobbly on the bed and no longer wrapped around Sebastian, who was grinning at him and running his fingers through the sticky mess between them. There was _so much._

"Oh God," Dave moaned, still breathless.

Sebastian was still moving, he realized, but very, very carefully and Dave was grateful for that. He wasn't sure he could handle much more than that for a little while. After a moment Sebastian dropped until he was resting on his elbows, fingers caressing and squeezing at Dave's biceps.

"You liked that, huh?" he asked, sounding pleased with himself. "Do you think it's something you'd want to do again?"

Dave nodded, bemused by the way Sebastian was trying to have a conversation with him despite the fact that he had to be desperate to come. He was trying to hold himself back, Dave guessed. Maybe he suspected how sensitive Dave was feeling.

"I—_yes_. It's really different. Intense."

"But not all the time, right? Because this feels incredible, but I'm pretty sure I need you inside me on a regular basis, Growly."

The words weren't exactly romantic, but Dave felt a swooping in his stomach and a tightening in his chest that had nothing to do with how fast his pulse was still racing.

"I really like being inside you and making you fall apart," Dave admitted. "This was…amazing. But I don't think I could survive it all the time."

Sebastian laughed. Dave could feel the tremors from it inside him and he squirmed. Sebastian groaned and dropped his forehead to press on Dave's neck, back arched. His fingers clenched, squeezing Dave's arms. "Sorry," he muttered, loosening his grip. His breath was shallow as he fisted one hand firmly into the pillow beside Dave's head and rested the other on Dave's thigh.

Dave shook his head. "I'm okay now, I think." He rocked back onto Sebastian experimentally and his boyfriend gasped. He sounded needy, almost pained, and Dave realized just how close Sebastian was. Dave felt a tingling sensation in his completely spent dick from the movement, but it wasn't bad, just odd. He clenched his muscles around Sebastian, whose hand moved to grip Dave's hip tightly. Dave felt bold, suddenly. "Come on, Seb," he coaxed, pushing down onto Sebastian again, "I want you to come."

Sebastian didn't need much more encouragement; he latched his mouth onto Dave's skin and started to drive into him, long and deep. It was uneven and stuttered, as though Sebastian had given up on control and after just a few more pumps he stilled with a drawn out cry, fingers digging almost painfully into Dave's hip before relaxing. Sebastian moved again, thrusting shallowly through his climax as he muttered nonsense into Dave's neck. Dave's heart was finally settling into a normal rhythm when he felt Sebastian's body ease, draping heavily across his chest, skin hot and damp with sweat. It wasn't long before he felt fingers stroking his skin and lips press gently on the hollow of his neck.

They didn't move straight away. Despite the stickiness between them and shakiness in his limbs Dave liked the feeling of Sebastian against him. All too soon, however, he felt Sebastian start to ease out of him. He groaned, disappointed once Sebastian was no longer inside him and feeling strangely bereft.

He let his eyes flutter closed as he heard Sebastian shifting around, throwing out the condom. Dave pulled the pillow from under his hips and sprawled out, boneless. He grinned and looked over when Sebastian's weight dipped the bed beside him. Sebastian had a handful of tissues and he wiped them both down hastily before tossing them in the bin and collapsing on his side next to Dave.

"Fuck," Sebastian sighed, sounding satisfied and tired. "We should have make up sex more often." Dave twisted on the bed until they were facing. Something prodded at the small space between Dave's calves; it was Sebastian's foot, his toes wriggling and poking until Dave shifted a little and let Sebastian slip his leg between them.

"No deal," he replied sleepily as he pulled Sebastian closer. He loved feeling Sebastian pressed tightly against him. "We'd have to break up to do that."

"We could pretend."

Dave grinned at Sebastian's expression – cute and silly and something that no one but Dave ever saw – and pressed a kiss to his forehead. "I don't think it works that way, Seb."

He felt Sebastian shuffle a little, felt the sheets drape across them both before Sebastian relaxed back into him. "We should sleep for a bit."

"Sounds good," he hummed, because it did. He hadn't slept well the night before and it seemed Sebastian hadn't either. He wanted so much to curl up with his boyfriend – the guy he loved – and rest. Except there was something else he wanted first. "Seb? I…tell me?"

Sebastian looked puzzled but that didn't last long. He smiled softly at Dave, the real smile that didn't come out often and always made Dave's heart beat a little faster. "I love you, Growly."

"I love you, too."


End file.
